


草莓软糖

by hanshanyou



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanshanyou/pseuds/hanshanyou
Summary: 俗话说屋漏偏逢连夜雨，在险遭退学和被寮长砍头之后，作为一名Omega，赌气出走破旧寮的Ace突然发现，自己的生理期好像提前到来了。
Relationships: Ace Trappola/Yuu | Player
Kudos: 1





	草莓软糖

**Author's Note:**

> 无车，请放心观看。  
> 不适请及时退出  
> 监督生性别男

话说屋漏偏逢连夜雨，在险遭退学和被寮长砍头之后，作为一名Omega，赌气出走破旧寮的Ace突然发现，自己的生理期好像提前到来了。  
祸不单行，被愤怒支配了的自己还忘了身为Omega 必备的抑制剂。  
破旧寮里的沙发根本称不上舒适，早就失去了弹性的弹簧和粗糙的布料，饥饿感的腹部和使身体无力的生理期，无一不在折磨omega的神经。现在的Ace就像一个等待王子拯救的公主一样，无助而又脆弱。  
饥饿使他的理性很难抵挡欲望的诱惑。

他的气味是酸甜的草莓的味道，就和他略微小恶魔的性格一样。  
就跟兽类不会轻易露出柔软的弱点一样，一只Omega如果不遮蔽自己发情时的气味，她或他就会像一只被鬣狗咬住阴茎的野牛一样任“人”宰割。  
还未完全成熟的Ace 的发情期就和初春的风一样，是和善的，使他脸颊发热的程度，而不至于像成熟D的Omega 一样陷入高烧般癫狂到无力的情热中去。  
但是他也已经不是什么小孩子，他可以感觉到那种渴望别人触摸的热情，以及被支配的渴望。  
他现在同时忍受着肚子和下半身的两种截然不同的空虚，如果要是不采取点什么措施，他觉得他可能会死在当晚。

当他五味杂陈地凝视着天花板时，在只有两人一猫的小破寮，饥饿感使他感受到了一股淡淡的奶香。  
那股熟悉的奶香气息，就像柔软的方形奶糖，平易近人、难以察觉的温柔，而又带给人一种吹开热牛奶奶皮时的温馨感。  
更重要的是，在黑铁矿那里是，这股香气就隐隐地从监督生身上传来，也许有可能，监督生身上就有他所急需的东西。  
而越往监督生和grim的方向，那香气越浓，又给Ace的判断提供了一个证据。  
为性征苦恼的Omega 像是即将溺死的人抓住垂下来的蛛 丝一样，精神振奋了起来。  
在食物香气的诱惑下，“惯犯”Ace蹑手蹑脚地靠近了过去。尽管在Grim 如雷的鼾声中，这完全是多余的举动。  
借助自然光，他可以模糊的分辨出床上一人一猫的身形，而那股熟悉的奶香味从这里源源不断地弥散到小破寮的空气之中。  
望着那股奶香气息的来源，Ace突然悟到了一个事实——监督生，是个带有奶香味的Alpha。  
而且，因为这个没有魔法的家伙的缘故，他的发情期提前了。

俗语云拿人家的手短，而Ace只是闻着那股奶香味就已经开始手脚发软了。  
在蛛网和潮气围绕的破旧房间中，这股奶香无疑对于刚经历了大起大落的Ace起到了一定的安抚作用，同时也因为Alpha的气息，他身上的那股草莓味变得更加浓郁了。  
即使草莓的香气本不属于浓香，但是在命中注定的Alpha的存在下，Omega为了取悦对方，会本能地释放尽可能浓烈的信息素。

为了最后一丝残存的希望，他用颤抖的指尖掀开了监督生身上的毯子。  
侧卧的监督生的胸前，有两颗用闪光糖纸包装的糖果。  
而这两颗糖果在那一刻，显得无比的闪耀。

Ace又回到了沙发上，他的嘴里还留有软糖的余香，是草莓味的。  
就着用软糖提供的少量甜分，Ace在半睡半醒中度过了没有抑制剂、没有Alpha的一晚。

“是你偷了我的草莓糖吧?Grim? ”  
“哈?本大爷怎么会偷那种东西?”  
“真的吗?”监督生无慈悲地将Grim倒转过来，像摇晃存钱罐一样，软糖从那只蓝色的肥猫身上哗拉拉地掉了下来。  
“一、二……，少了一个，Grim你今天罐头没了。 ”  
“什么!本大爷可一个都还没来得及吃呢!”狸猫一样的生物叉腰吼道，露出它尖锐的牙齿  
“那是我最喜欢的草莓味啊，Grim。”  
“切，连有几颗糖都记得一清二楚的小气鬼。”到了食堂，Grim 还在无精打采地念叨。

“原来如此，Grim 和监督生感情真好呢。”Deuce看着眼前的一片混乱，如是说。  
“啊——”Ace 无精打采地喝着自己的抑制剂。  
暴怒的寮长、提前到来的发情期，他现在心情跌至低谷。  
“草莓味的软糖……”他摸了摸兜里皱巴巴的糖纸，叹了一口长气。  
也许在熏黑Great seven的雕像之后，他就开始和监督生扯上了理还乱的关系了。


End file.
